The Reality of Living the Myth
by xShannonSkellington
Summary: Ella Miya was living a normal life, Kingdom Hearts was a myth, simply a story the elders told her. So what happens when a group of Nobodies kidnap her? She finds out that sometimes myths sometimes are in fact, very real. Lea/Axel&OC    Writer's Block!
1. Chapter 1: Dreams are Dreams Right?

**Chapter One: Dreams are Dreams…Right?**

**Authoress Note:** This is my first posted Kingdom Hearts story, so please don't be afraid to tell me what you think. Give me feedback that way I can improve on what needs to be improved. I hope you enjoy my story! Oh and let me know if it becomes to "Mary Sue," that's the last thing I want my story to turn out. Thankies! :3 Oh and this all takes place shortly before Roxas shows up, just thought I would let you know! :D

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, sadly, 'cause I'm sure all you Kingdom Hearts fans who write wish they did! :P I only own my created character, so now… On with the story! :D

* * *

Ella Miya lived a relatively normal life; she always went to school, got fairly good grades, hung out with best friends, then she would return home after school where she would stay isolated in her room for the remainder of the day playing one of her favorite video game series, "Kingdom Hearts." In one night she can play her game for twelve hours straight, without pausing the game or leaving her room. It wasn't a rare event that she wished Kingdom Hearts was real, but dreams are dreams…right?

Ella had red-violet shoulder length hair that framed her face well, her eyes could change color depending on her various moods, colors being blue and green. Her style was simple, yet just enough to make her stand out in school. Today was like any other day, she sat in her high school library listening to her iPod and playing a game on her Nintendo DS. She sits far back in the library to have time by herself and to escape from the others. With her blasted music in her ears and all focus on her game, she didn't realize that an eerie black and blue swirling portal had appeared behind her. A cloaked figure emerged from the portal and stood quietly behind her, as if to see if she would realize what was going on, but as well as to gather anyneeded information on this unsuspecting girl. Soon Ella realized the mysterious man, but it was too late.

The man had quietly gathered her things and placed his gloved hand over her mouth to muffle the panic-filled screams coming from Ella. Just as they stepped through the eerie portal, the man knocked her out cold and placed her on a bed in the back corner of a silver-white room. Quite a few hours later Ella awoke, glanced around the room, then let out a scream, once the scream echoed through the room, she woke up the sleeping figure in a near-by chair.

"Where the hell am I?" Ella screamed, panic quickly rising.

* * *

**Authoress: **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed chapter one. I will have chapter two posted soon, if not the same day. Give some reviews and tell me what you think! ^^ I'll give you mint chocolate chip cookies! :3


	2. Chapter 2: From Ella to Lexla

**Chapter Two: From Ella to Lexla**

**Authoress Note: **Enjoy! 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my character Ella and her special talents.

* * *

"Gah!" The hooded man yelled, "Must you be so loud? And where you are, is quite simple, The Castle That Never Was." The man took off his hood off and revealed a blonde hair, mustache and goatee combo, and blue eyed man, who smirked at the much panicked Ella.

"But you're… No, it's not real, I'm simply dreaming. Kingdom Hearts is just a myth, so this must be a dream, I'm positive!" Ella said shaking her head mumbling to herself.

"This is far from a dream my dear. Kingdom Hearts is very real."

"You're lying! None of this can be real, it doesn't make any sense!"

"Ella, you're not dreaming, you are very much awake, and everything around you is real. The Organization wants the power you possess, thus wanting you to join." The man replied, slightly irritated with the girls comments.

"Who are you anyways?" Ella asked the man, her back facing him as she glanced over her shoulder looking over to him.

"I am Luxord, and you my dear are Ella Miya Madden." The name known as Luxord, smirked.

Ella sat on the bed in shock; she was completely speechless. Everything he said made no sense, yet she felt the need to believe him.

"So…" she began, though her voice was quiet, "Then your saying that all of this is real? The Organization, Kingdom Hearts, the Nobodies, the Heartless… It's all real? She said; her eye gaze so distant.

"You are correct. Now since you're awake, Superior would like to talk with you. I will escort you there." Luxord stood up, opened a portal and escorted Ella to the leader.

*-_Ella's POV_-*

I entered the portal with Luxord, I still couldn't believe it all, why would the Organization want me, I have a heart don't I? I don't have any bizarre powers last time I checked. I was still deep in thought when I bumped into Luxord's torso; I glanced up and noticed we were in an office-like room. The leader stood up to greet me; I just blinked in shock, still taking in what I've been told.

"It's nice to finally meet your Miss Ella. I'm the leader of this Organization; my name is Xemnas." He spoke, his voice deep and rather menacing.

I glanced up only to see the leaders orange eyes, I nodded.

"I'm sure you are wondering why you of all people are here, am I right?"

I nodded again.

"Please, have a seat," He motioned to a near-by chair, in which I sat in, as Xemnas began to talk again, "I had Luxord bring you here because of the power inside you. You may not realize this Ella, but you are in fact a Nobody." He stated/

My eyes widened, "I'm a Nobody? But…how?" I yelled from shock, I guess this is why he offered me a chair.

"We are unsure of that at the moment, but we are in search of answers."

"But you mentioned powers… How do you know I have powers, when I myself don't know I have any!"

"We have been keeping an eye on you for some time now, and we have discovered that you have the ability to control the minds of others, as well as being an a skilled archer and combine elements into the arrowhead." He smirked.

I just stared at him in disbelief, before I came here; I was top of my team in archery, so that made sense. I wanted to say something again, but I had a feeling not to get on the Superior's bad side, so I just nodded instead.

"As of right now, you will no longer be called Ella while you are here in the Organization; your new name will be Lexla." He looked at me sternly, "Do you understand Lexla?"

"Yes I understand." I responded quickly.

"Your number will be Zero and you will respond to Number Zero when addressed if not by your name. Do not question my reasoning for your number, for I will not answer. You are also to address me as Superior. From now on your mentor will be Luxord to help you build up strength and until you know your way around the castle, and get used to have things are run here. You will also be trained by our top magic-caster, Zexion, and he will also help you master your mind controlling abilities. Are we clear Number Zero?"

"Yes Superior." I replied.

"Good, now get some rest, tomorrow we are having a group meeting to introduce you, and Luxord will escort you in the morning."

I nodded and stood up from my chair as my new mentor took me back to my room.

"I suggest getting some rest while you can; our meetings are quite early in the morning. After the meetings, I'll give you a tour of the castle and begin our training." He said as we entered my room, and just before he left.

"Okay." I replied, while looking around my new room, as Luxord left in a portal. After he left and I was done looking around my room, I went and laid down in my bed, sleep coming on quickly.

* * *

**Authoress: **Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. This is a lot longer compared to the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Feel free to review it. If you think I should add or change so things around, don't be afraid to let me know! :D Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3: Touring & Battling

**Chapter Three: Taking a Tour & Battle Training**

**Authoress Note: **Enjoy! 3 And sorry for the long wait! :o I've been really busy and had a slight writers' block, but I have overcome that and have lots of ideas. So please Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my character Ella and her abilities! But if I have to I could resort to kidnapping Axel! X3

* * *

I woke up the following morning and stared at the ceiling, still trying to get over the fact that I was living in what I thought was a myth. Kingdom Hearts was real, not some story the elders told their kids and would pass it down. I was currently living at The Castle That Never Was, the place where a group of people who do not have hearts, the Nobodies, lived. I remember my parents telling me the story many times growing up, at least until my parents disappeared. I had yet to grasp the thought that it was real, but I had a feeling deep inside, it was real, I just didn't want to admit it to myself. I slowly rolled out of bed and noticed a black leather trench coat lying on the chair of my new desk that was already in my new room. I looked around my room and saw one of the clothing drawers opened slightly and I walked over and noticed that my clothes from my home were inside. I couldn't help but smile to myself a bit. I got undressed from the clothes that I slept in and changed into some plain black pants and a striped red and black tank top. I brushed my hair out with the brush I found laying on the dresser then put my new coat on. I quickly put my black boots on and match gloves. Above the dresser was a mirror; I looked at myself and noticed the distant look my eyes gave, and then put the hood on. It covered most of my face except the lower part of my face.

I stared at my reflection until I heard a knock coming from the door. I quickly ran and opened the door slightly.

"Hello?" I said as I poked my head out a bit.

"You ready to go Lexla?" Luxord responded from the other side, who, looked down at me.

I opened the door and let him in as I nodded, "Yeah, I guess." I mumbled quietly.

"Here, I brought you something from your home, and if you didn't already notice, some other things as well." He said, handing me my prized archery set, "Thought you would need this later on, you know, just in case." He smirked.

I looked at my archery set with a big smile, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, now we should really be getting to that meeting." He replied while opening a dark portal.

Together we walked through the portal which led to the outside of two very large doors; it was there where we were greeted our Superior. He nodded at Luxord who entered through the portal once more and I was left alone with Xemnas.

"Are you ready Number Zero?" He asked his voice dark and almost menacing.

"Yes Superior."

"Good, now lets have you meet the other members of the Organization."

We walked into the room, the building structure was up very high and everyone's seats were scattered around in a circle.

"I called you here this morning to introduce our newest member, Lexla, Number Zero." He said as I walked in front of him, only because he gave me a small push, "Introduce yourself Number Zero."

I glanced over my shoulder to look at him, who sternly looked back at me. I sighed and looked forward again and removed my hood. I glanced around to the people in front of me; some were interested, while the others didn't seem to care.

"The name's Lexla Miya." I announced in a monotone voice. My eye glaze at the space between two of the seats, not wanting to look anyone in the eyes.

"What's so special about you that you got to join our Organization?" A blonde girl spoke up, I glanced up in her direction, and she was giving me a deadly glare.

"Well if you must know," I said smirking as I readied my bow with an arrow and aimed directly at the space between her eyes and shot the arrow, "I'm an expert shot when it comes to archery." I heard muffled laughter coming from some of the members, making me smirk that much more.

She quickly, but barely, dodged my arrow and threw blue and yellow knives at me in retaliation, only it was blocked by my mentor and a giant playing card.

"Larxene, I wouldn't do that if I were you, not while I'm around." He spoke, the card disappearing just as quickly as it appeared.

"She started it! She attacked me!" She yelled back, clearly pissed off.

"Did not," I smirked, "You asked what I could do, I was simply showing everyone, you just happened to be my target."

"Number Zero, shut your mouth." My mentor said sternly.

"Yeah, whatever." I mumbled, placing my hood over my head once more.

"Zexion," Luxord looked to the person, "Would you mind meeting us out in the Grey Area."

I guess the guy nodded because he disappeared, along with everyone else, into a portal right when Superior ended the meeting, which I noticed he had a slight smirk on his face. Luxord escorted me out of the meeting room and lead me to the Grey Room which was very close by. Zexion was already there and was sitting on one of the couches as we walked in. Luxord pulled my hood off, which caused me to growl a bit, but I looked but and saw who appeared to be Zexion. He had blue-sliver hair that covered most of his face, except one eye, and had an ancient looking book in his hands.

"What was it you wanted to talk about Luxord?" He said as he glanced at my mentor then at me.

"Has Superior told you about Lexla?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "He spoke to me before the meeting." He said looking back at Luxord.

"I just wanted to make sure that's all. I'm taking her on a tour of the castle then training her. Care to join us once we are done with the tour?" He smirked; he knew that I had looked up at him while he was talking.

"I'm sure I'll be able to stop by," he looked at me once again, "Think you can handle some extreme magic training?" Zexion smirked a bit, "Don't think since your new that I'll go easy on you. Controlling the all the elements and mastering them is quite difficult."

"I'm sure I can handle it." I smirked back. _'Oh how I love challenges.'_ I thought to myself.

"Good." He replied as he opened a portal and left.

I watched him disappear into the dark portal then turned my attention to my mentor, "So, how about that tour?" I suddenly smiled, throwing him off guard.

"Huh, oh, well we'll start here on the first floor. This is the Grey Area where everyone receives and gets ready for missions. The place we were earlier is the meeting room, we really only go there when Superior summons us."

I nodded as we started walking around the first floor; there wasn't really a lot to see, just mostly long hallways.

"I'll show you the most commonly used areas, then once I teach you how to summon a portal you can go explore on your own."

We talked for a bit as he showed me around, turns out every floor in this castle has a purpose. Like the first floor is mainly for missions and meetings, the second is the kitchen and one gym, third is the living area where everyone's rooms are located, and fourth is the library, a music room and a second gym / sparing arena. He mentioned that we also have a couple basements, but I didn't have to worry about those, most of the scientists are allowed down there.

We finished the first floor and we made our way to the second, which meant going up stairs. I groaned; my mouth dropped open.

"Did I mention how much I really hate stairs?" I whined, dreading having to walk the many steps.

He laughed, "Once you know how to summon portals, stairs will be a thing of the past at this castle."

We made our way up the stairs, me whining at every step. I could tell it was starting to annoy Luxord, and I couldn't help but laugh. It was clear because I could see him tense up with very complaint.

"And you get to deal with me! Just wait till I get bored, I'll drive you insane!" I laughed uncontrollably; I had to stop walking because my sides began to hurt so much from laughing so hard.

"Come on, we're almost to the second floor, we can meet the others in the kitchen." Luxord said grabbing my forearm and forcing me up the steps.

I nodded then followed him up the stairs, there was a couple doors scattered down the hall, noise could be heard from a fairly large door. We proceeded through the door and everyone stopped and stared at me. I stared back, feeling slightly out of place. I looked at everyone; this group was definitely filled with odd members. I noticed a guy sitting in the back corner with what appeared to be a guitar like instrument, he noticed me staring and gave me a goofy grin and waved. I simply smiled and saw the blonde girl again, she was glaring at me, she was still mad about the events that took place earlier. I had to try really hard now to burst out laughing. _'Note to self: Prank her as much as possible.'_ I thought to myself. I continued to look around and my attention was caught by a tall guy with red spiky hair messing with the guy in the back corner. He turned around suddenly and noticed me staring at him; I quickly turned away and saw Zexion who was sitting at a table reading that same book I saw him with earlier. I sighed quietly and sat against the closest wall by me.

While I was looking at what everyone was doing I didn't notice Luxord walk off into the kitchen. I looked over at the red head again who was making his way to where I was sitting. I looked down at the floor, but followed his footsteps with my eyes until he stopped in front of me; I looked up at him.

"The names Axel, got it memorized?" he said as he tapped his temple with his index finger, "Your names Lexla isn't it."

I nodded; I wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment, especially with blondey glaring at me the whole time.

"Let's go Lexla." My mentor called over, who was standing in the doorway.

"Coming." I replied.

"Here, let me help you up." Axel put his hand out in front of me."

"Oh, well um… Okay." I said as I grabbed his gloved hand, he then pulled me up, "Thanks, Axel." I smiled quickly at him then walked over to Luxord.

"Here," he handed me a Pop-Tart and a bottle of water.

"Thanks." I said while placing the pastry treat in my pocket and opened my water and took a drink as we left the dinning room.

We continued our tour for another hour or so, exploring all the commonly used areas then headed back to the fourth floor; I think my mentor had a feeling I was becoming VERY bored, I was laughing at nothing, well as far as he knew, but I was laughing at my own dumb jokes and silly remarks in my mind. You see, my mind can be a very dangerous place, because if someone got inside my mind, they'd loose some sanity along the way. Now if I act kind of crazy while I'm hyper I can do or say something that will bring tears to my own eyes that I find it funnier than it really is. I think it was a good idea that Luxord was taking me to the sparing area, I was in need of something to do. We arrived to the sparing room and walked inside and stood in the center of the room.

"Now Lexla, lets see what you can do. I heard you can use both your archery skills as well as use knives." He said, standing in a fighting position, which was very similar to his normal standing pose.

"Yeah, but I don't have any thing with me besides my archery set, besides" I said while readying my bow and arrow, "I prefer archery a lot more." I smirked.

"So be it. We'll make this training session as if it were a battle, we would like to know where you stand as in battle skills." He said as he pulled out a deck of cards with the Organization logo on the back.

I shot my arrow and thus started my training session. This lasted for about a good two hours or so, and by luck, if anything, I was able to knock my mentor flat on his back. I stood over him with an arrow aimed for his neck. I smirked as I lowered my bow, it was clear that I had won this round, out of the many we had. Just as I was about to help him up I heard clapping; I looked to my left and noticed that both Superior and Zexion were leaning against a wall watching me spar.

"You have quite astonishing archery skills Number Zero." Xemnas said, his menacing voice sending slight chills down my spine.

"Thank you Superior, I was top of my class at my school. It just came naturally I guess." I said as I put my arrows back into its case located on my back.

"So Lexla, think you're ready to learn some magic?" He stated as he closed his book and glanced at me.

* * *

**Authoress Note: **Okay, so I knew it took a while for me to post this chapter but I've been kinda busy with school and stuff...  
So anyways this chapter came out to being like 7 pages long. O.O I didn't know I could write so much.  
But yeah… Read and Review and tell me what you think. I'll post chapter 4 as soon as I can, make sure you check my main page for updates! Byes!


	4. Chapter 4: Magic Training and Prank Time

**Chapter Four: Magic Training and Prank Time**

**Authoress Note: **Enjoy! 3 And I'm so _**SORRY**_ that it's been so long since I last added my chapter in the story, but! I would like to thank my reviewers so far into the story! Yummy Pocky for you all: tikarose, KingofHeartless'09, kh2_fan13, and ShootForTheStars222! ^-^ Thanks for the lovely reviews, now! On with the story! Oh! And you guys should look up this song if you haven't already. Search Axel Flurry of Dancing Flames on youtube, you should listen to it! Just thought I should tell you that. xD Now I shall say this again, on with the story! xP

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my character Ella and her special talents.

* * *

Zexion stood in front of me, staring, thinking, I wasn't completely sure how I was going to summon up magick, but if I was to become an elemental archerist, then I was soon going to find out how. By this time it was only Luxord, Zexion and Axel in the sparring room with me. Superior had left shortly after talking with me. I wasn't really sure why Axel of all Nobodies was here watching, but I wasn't really interested in finding out why. I wanted to focus on learning my magick. I know, I sound kind of nerdy, but I've always wanted to learn how to use it. I love element-magick; fire being my favorite.

*-Zexion's POV-*

"Alright Lexla, lets get this started." I said, quickly grabbing her attention, "When using your archery set and magick together, the element will unleash itself once you release it. Ready your bow." I said as I watched her do so.

"Now what?" She said glancing at me, I noticed a hint of excitement glinting in her eyes, I suppressed a smirk.

"Visualize in your mind, fire escaping from the tip of your arrow once you send it flying towards an enemy." I replied answering her question, "Now aim for this Dusk." I said while summoning a Dusk, who appeared in front of her, some distance off.

I saw her concentrate as she aimed from the Dusk, Luxord and Axel were watching intently. I noticed Axel watching Lexla rather closely, but his eyes showed a foreign glimmer. It was as if he was watching her with quite a bit of interest, but why? I questioned myself but noticed a fiery red energy radiating from the end of her arrow; as she released the arrow, the Dusk quickly disappeared once she hit her target dead on. I noticed him smirk while a rather loud cheer erupted into the room.

I chuckled to myself, "You should always make sure to call the elements name right when you release it. Like, fire, for example. It is a starter element and as training goes on, you will soon be able to use its more powerful energy, fira and firaga."

She nodded, still smiling at her accomplishment.

"Okay, now try to do that again but while dodging attacks." I summoned two Dusks and motioned them to attack.

*-Lexla's POV-*

I was so happy that I was able to use magick, but once I saw Zexion summon the Dusks and the fact that they were now advancing towards me, I couldn't help but panic. I slowly backed away while readying my arrow, but I couldn't concentrate. I made the shot, but the Dusk flexibly dodged it. I growled; my back now against the wall I shut my eyes and thought hard on summoning the fire again. I pulled back on the arrow and released it. I opened one eye to take a peek and I was shocked that I was able to summon the fiery energy yet again. I cheered to myself silently and summoned the energy once again and aimed for the remaining Dusk; I hit my mark and it disappeared. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

Zexion clapped as he approached me. The two following behind as he spoke, "Nicely done; this training will last for quite some time until you are able to summon all the various types of magick. So every night you and I will train on using your magick. Understand?"

I nodded, "Yes." I replied, still smiling to myself. I couldn't help it.

"Good, well I must leave; I have a mission to prepare for." Zexion quickly announced just as quickly he left in a portal he had made.

"Good job Lexla." My mentor said as he now stood before me.

"Thank you." I smiled; I twirled an arrow between my fingers. I felt like I accomplished one of my lifetime goals. Out of all the types of elemental magick, thunder and fire were by far my favorites.

"I must leave for I have a mission to attend as well, so I won't be able to teach you how to summon up portals, but I'm sure Axel here will teach you." My mentor announce, quickly earning my attention from watching myself twirl the arrow around. He smirked at me and left in his portal with a quick wave good-bye.

"So, wanna learn how to summon portals huh." Axel, who was leaning one of the walls farthest away from me, who glanced towards me with a smirk.

"Well yeah! I LOATHE stairs." I chuckled to myself, "And knowing there is a way to get around this large castle without taking those horrid stairs, I for sure wanna learn how to use them!"

He moved from the farthest wall to a wall that was now closer to me, "What makes you think that I'll teach you without getting something out of it. I mean, I got plenty of things to do other than teach you." That smirk of his still on his face.

"Huh. What do you mean? Luxord said you'd teach me." I said confused.

"You have to prove to me that you really wanna know how to summon portals." He suddenly disappeared only to reappear right behind me; he leaned in close and whispered in my ear, "Besides, he said that I might teach you, not that I will. Got it memorized?"

His voice send shivers down my spine, I tried to hold back a small laugh, but that failed quite badly. It was one of those nervous laughs that a lot of people got apparently.

"So I have to prove it? By what…fighting you?" I turned to face him.

"Exactly. If I win, you help me prank one of the members. If you win, I'll teach you. Sound fair?"

"Yeah, sure," I noticed while we were talking that we were very close to the wall, he back to it. I smirked while quickly readied an arrow and aimed. "Ready. Go!" I shot the arrow quickly, pinning his jacket to the wall. I burst out into laughter.

"No fair! You cheated!" He yelled in frustration.

"Did not," I fired another arrow aimed at his opposite shoulder, further pinning him to the wall. "I simply started the fight quicker than expected." I smirk in reply.

I watched him try to get free and I occasionally shot arrows down his arms. I laughed while doing so. I couldn't help it, he was loosing miserably to the new member, a girl who barely knows what she is capable of at that.

"You ready to give up yet?" I said, slightly fanning myself with my hand; the room had grown to be quite warm as time went on.

"Not yet. I still have something up my sleeve." He smirked.

"Yeah, my arrows." I laughed. I unzipped the long jacket, took it off and set it aside. Instantly I felt cooler. "_I don't know how the others can wear these heavy things all day._" I thought to myself. I had black skinny jean cargo pants and a purple tank top on underneath. I find my style to be simple and very comfortable.

I stood there, still in front of a pinned Axel, though quite some feet away. I smirked at the sight while running a hand through my red-violet hair. I suddenly had an idea come to mind.

"I know! Seeing as your caught against that wall there how about I just help you with your prank and you still teach me? Cause the way things are looking, we already know who won this fight." I smirked at the last comment.

The expression on his face said that he was thinking it over, he sighed but smiled. "Alright, you gotta deal. Now how about getting me off this wall." He chuckled.

"Okay." I smiled while taking the arrows out from the wall and soon he was free to move again. "Now time to teach me!" I laughed.

He nodded and began to explain how it worked. Once I understood how to open it, we used it for practice and prepare for the prank.

"So who are we going to prank?" I asked as we walked down the second floor hallway/

"Hmm," He ran a hand through his spiked hair, "Maybe Larxene? I can tell she'd be fun to prank, especially since your helping me and the fact that she doesn't like you already." He laughed as we continued down the hallway.

"Well let us go search for the blondey and start this prank!" I cheered, laughing as I did so.

* * *

**Authoress:** See! I kept my promise! xP Hope you enjoyed chapter 4. The next chapter will show what happens to Larxene and after the prank its music time! Care to take a guess at who is going to be included? :P Anyways, make sure to alway check my page for updates! Thanks for reading! - Sonik! 3


	5. Chapter 5: Prank Time & a Musical Duet

**Chapter 5: Prank Time & a Musical Duet**

**Authoress Note: **Alright! I'm pretty proud of myself. A couple of people have added my story to their favorites! Well here you are my lovely readers… Chapter 5 is here! I hope you all enjoy, and please review my story. It motivates me to finish my chapters sooner and quicker.

**Disclaimer:**

_Authoress:_ Axel why don't you do the disclaimer? I'm getting rather bored with saying the same thing all the time.

_Axel:_ No! That's your job you lazy butt. Do it yourself, got it memorized?

_Authoress:_ So what, besides I control your actions seeing as I'm the authoress. So ha! What now fire head! *sticks her tongue out*

_Axel:_*sigh* Fine. The authoress does not take credit for the game this story is based off and only owns Lexla and her abilities. Happy now! *glare*

_Authoress:_ Yes! ^.^ Cupcake for you! *gives him a cupcake* Please enjoy chapter 5!

* * *

Axel and I set off in search for the blonde female. As we went to look for her we talked about how we'd start our prank. I was to approach her from behind and scare her while Axel set the bottom of her coat ablaze. The reason why this would work is because I have always been able to successfully walk up behind someone without them knowing. I got ninja status as a friend from back home put it. We discovered that two pyromaniac-pranksters is a bad combination. Well bad from the victim that is. We laughed as we continued our search.

Axel was able to find out her location and our prank soon followed. We found Larxene in the kitchen, her back towards the door. Axel stayed close by as I snuck up behind her, ready to scare her senseless. Silently I approached her and quickly grabbed her shoulders tightly. While I did so Axel crawled under the table and set the bottom of her jacket on fire. The room filled with laughter and screams. Axel and I were laughing hysterically while Larxene looked like she was close and about to murder us. As she charged at us, temper flaring, Axel grabbed my wrist quickly and pulled me into a portal he has summoned up, and disappeared quickly.

We reappeared in my room and I was still laughing at the event that just occurred. I collapsed onto the floor, staring at the ceiling, giggling silently to myself. Axel took a seat on the edge of my bed, I could feel his eye gaze upon me.

*-Axel's POV-*

I caught myself staring at Lexla. Her laugh was contagious; it made me want to laugh along side her. I don't know why I didn't fight her back in the sparring area. Something about her made me just want to stop and watch her. I liked the fact that she loved to prank others, that and she is a fellow pyro like myself. I smirked to myself.

"Hey Axel?" Lexla spoke as she turned to lay on her side.

"Yeah?" I replied, looking down at her.

"Do you know when Superior will send me on a mission?"

"I'm not really sure," I said scratching the back of my head, "Whenever Saix tells you to. He gives everyone the missions."

"Oh okay," she pause, "I think I might shower while I can, you don't mind do you?" she asked, now sitting up on the floor.

"Not at all, I'll see you later." I got up and open a portal taking me back to my own room.

I slowly made my bed towards the bed and just sat there, staring off into the nothingness that is space. Instantly, Lexla took over my complete train of though and I couldn't get my mind off of her. Something about that girl seemed to grab and demand my attention, but the thing was, I don't know what's causing it.

Back in Lexla's Room

*-Lexla's POV-*

Once Axel left my room I smiled to myself, thinking back on the events that took place. I enjoyed hanging out with him. There was still time in the day, or night, since looking out the window makes it look night, I figured that I might as well shower and change out of my clothes from training. Then my next destination for the evening would be the music room.

I started my shower and undressed; the relaxing cold water felt good against my skin. I sighed, finally feeling completely relaxed. Maybe it was a good thing I was here, I felt like I finally belonged somewhere. After spending ten unneeded extra minutes in the shower I left the bathroom, towel wrapped around my body; my hair air-drying. I searched through clothes that had been transferred from my home planet; I rummaged around looking for some very comfortable clothes and found my favorite pair of pajama pants, black with fuchsia skulls all around. I picked out a simple long sleeve black shirt then made my way to the music room.

Before I left I made sure to grab my ocarina. I opened a portal and soon entered into the music room. I found myself in amazement and astonishment. The room had various types of instruments, even a large ebony baby grand piano. I quickly found a spot to sit and made myself comfortable. I placed my cherished ocarina up to my lips, closed my eyes and began to play one of my favorite songs, 'He's a Pirate.' When I finished the last note, and with open eyes I noticed the guy from earlier, I jumped a tad bit in surprise.

**(A/N: This is the song I played, though it's just a video. Please take a look!)  
http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=2Zhs5zqr39A **

"Oh, hi there!" The guy grinned.

"Hi," I smiled, "I take it you come here a lot, seeing as you have that instrument with you."

"Oh this?" He held up his instrument, "This is my sitar. It's not only my instrument, but my weapon as well." He replied, as he walked over to me, then taking a seat.

"That's pretty cool." I smiled, fidgeting around with my ocarina, which was now in my lap, "Oh, I never got your name. I'm Lexla."

"I'm Demyx." He smiled in reply, then noticed the small instrument in my hands, "What's that in your hands?"

I laughed softly and raised it to better show him, "This is my ocarina. I taught myself how to play a couple years ago."

"That's awesome!" He laughed.

"Would you like to hear what it sounds like?" I said smiling.

"Sure!" His voice full of excitement.

I played a song that just randomly came to mind. Random notes strung together to form a song. Demyx watched as I played, I could tell even though my eyes were closed. Once finished I saw him smiling wide.

"Wow that sounded so pretty!"

"Thanks," I smiled back, "What can you play?"

He replied by strumming the strings underneath the tips of fingers. The sound was so peaceful and relaxing. He soon finished and looked up at me, we smiled. I think we both knew that from that moment we would get along for a long time, because we shared a common passion: music.

**(A/N: This is the song I have Lexla and Demyx play, only there isn't the extra instrument. Look it up, it's a beautiful song!)  
****http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=7QpIlTSX0tM**

Once more he started to play his sitar, I soon followed suit with my ocarina. We were both so concentrated on playing that we didn't notice we had a visitor appear in the middle of the song. That person was standing by the entryway, staying silent until we finished. The red head member soon began to clap his hands once we had finished playing. The two of us became startled and jumped at the sight of Axel.

"That sounds really good, but we got an unexpected meeting to attend. Lexla you'll probably have to sit with someone since you don't have a seat yet. We should hurry and get going." He said while opening a portal so the three of us can get to the meeting room.

* * *

**Authoress:** Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 5. =) I liked writing this. Please read and review cause I like knowing that people read my stories. Oh and be on the look out for a series of random short stories that deal with Kingdom Hearts! The first one will be about Demyx! x3 So yeah, I leave you with that.


End file.
